


these pigs are after me, after you

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anxiety, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bank Robbery, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Getaway Cars, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Handcuffs, Hiding, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, KILLJOY UNIVERSE, Love Hotels, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, My Chemical Romance References, On the Run, Radio, Running Away, Secret Identity, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Sneaking Around, Song fic, Swearing, Switching, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: The cops aren't onto them yet, but Terushima is waiting for the alarm to go off on channel 109.“Like what you see?”“...Don’t see much.”“Whatever you say, Tetsurou. When you’re ready, I’ll be willing to give you a V.I.P tour of this monster.”Kuroo the hostage is taken to hide away in a love motel; while being forced to watch his attractive captor take a shower, he tries to come up with an escape plan that doesn't involve his head being blown off...





	these pigs are after me, after you

Terushima parked the Firebird in the very back lot surrounding the _Crow’s Nest_ love motel, ensuring his car was hidden behind the darkest of shadows, even when it became daytime again. This neighborhood was shockingly quiet, hardly a lamppost lit or a light turned on for at least two blocks. The kid ripped the key out of ignition and grabbed onto Kuroo’s jacket threateningly, his criminal personality taking over again; their faces weren’t that far apart, and although the current position actually matched the place they would be staying, chemistry wise, Tetsurou didn’t laugh. He wasn’t even remotely close to laughing.

“Let’s go through this one more time, Pegasus.” The blonde spat, expression blazing. “If you tell anyone _anything_ or send out an S.O.S, I’ll know about it. If you try to escape or sabotage me, it’s your neck. The cops will be after me, which means they’re after you, too, understand?”

Kuroo didn’t get to nod before Terushima was threatening again.

“Don’t speak to anyone if they ask who you are—I’ll do the talking. Unless I give permission, don’t say a _single_ _fucking_ _word_. When the motor gets hot, we can get on the road, do it again, but until then…”

The skinny hand holding onto the jacket’s collar turned white with stress.

“You’re not going back home. Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Positive?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Terushima smirked, though he was still serious as he released the blue jacket. “Then let’s go get a room, _sexy_.”

The Kobra Kid grabbed the bags of money from the backseat and motioned for Kuroo to step out once he made it around to the passenger side; he quietly shut the door behind the hostage, pushing him along towards the entrance of the love motel. There were no security cameras in sight, but Tetsurou saw that coming, so he wasn’t monumentally disappointed. There was, however, a young lady standing at the front desk when they quietly shuffled in through the glass doors—at least they wouldn’t be _totally_ alone…

The motel was short in height and not extremely spacious, decorated by the color black for a seductive feel, accented by orange ribbons for a classy touch. _Crow’s Nest_ was probably a reference to the way couples would stay here for a few nights to do nothing other than spend some quality time with their lover. Once they were gone, they left behind an empty nest for another to use for the same reason. The lobby was empty, the TV screen on but muted, leaving a quiet buzz as the background noise as to not disturb the guests. Kuroo’s hopes of finding someone who could save him diminished when he only saw two other cars parked outside—if all else failed, he could possibly use the newspaper to send a message to the cute motel worker. It would look like a serial killer begging for mercy, but she would understand, right?

 

**_MISSING TEEN CRIMINAL_ **

_ Family: “Johnny, won’t you come back home?” _

May 13th, 2018—TOKYO: _The search for missing criminal reaches four weeks; everybody knows the teenager does not want to give himself up, but the family still hopes that if he tells the truth, God will save him._

Terushima walked close enough where their shoulders brushed romantically, turning his personality around to that cheeky, confident self Kuroo was beginning to dislike. If he wasn’t a _wanted criminal_ and _kidnapper_ , maybe they could be friends and get into mild trouble together, but from the looks of things, Terushima wasn’t changing his profession anytime soon. They walked right up to the front desk without hesitation, causing a new set of nerves to zap the hostage’s senses—he really wasn’t a very good actor in situations like this. How could he pretend that Kobra Kid was his _lover_ when the blonde was actually his _captor_? Given no time to plan any sort of wall, Kuroo forced a smile and nudged Terushima forward playfully, like he was the one who had arranged for this to happen.

The poor little blonde girl at the front desk was startled by their sudden appearance.

“O-Oh, hello!!!” She stuttered frantically, jumping out of her seat. “I didn’t see you come in! Welcome to Crow’s Nest!”

“Thanks,” Terushima smiled. “Do you have any rooms available?”

“Ah, y-yes!” The short-haired girl nodded anxiously, turning to her computer. “Um—what—what kind of room would you like, sir? We have suites, special suites, honeymoon suites, or just regular rooms!”

“Hmm…what do you think, babe?”

 _I must be babe_ , Kuroo suspected, seeing that Terushima’s eyes had flickered towards him. _Be cool. I can still see the gun under his jacket._

“Um…just a normal room is fine—Yachi, is it?”

The mechanic’s ‘boyfriend’ took his hand and squeezed harshly, signaling that he was drawing too much unnecessary attention to himself.

“Y-Yes, Yachi, sir!” She answered with a violent nod, typing information into her system. “And, um…what—what _accommodations_ will you be, uh…need— _needing_ tonight?”

Reluctant to ask what the small girl meant by accommodations, Kuroo closed his mouth and peeked over at Terushima, handing this one over to him. He hadn’t dated since high school, so obviously he didn’t know what exactly went on at a love motel…

“We’ve brought all the accommodations we need,” The blonde smirked, holding up the three duffel bags in his right hand. “Just give us a soundproof room and a big bed!”

Kuroo resisted shaking his head, feeling significantly worse and worse for the innocent little front desk worker as her face turned as red as a tomato. Yachi made a noise of understanding (although it sounded more like a frightened animal whining) and hid behind the computer screen, typing quickly to get this conversation over with faster.

“Just f-for tonight?”

“Yeah, although we might stay another. Depends on how everything goes, you know?”

“R-Right,” Yachi nodded again. Kuroo was pretty sure he could _see_ her heart pounding with embarrassment. “U-Um…do you want a room on any particular floor?”

“South side, bottom floor, if possible.”

“Okay…a-and will that be all?”

Kobra Kid elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs.

“Yes, thank you.”

“That’ll be $32.50, please.”

Terushima looked over at his hostage with a sickeningly innocent smile.

“Babe—you brought your wallet, right?”

_You cheap son of a…_

“Yeah,” Kuroo said slowly, reaching for the $52 in his pocket. It was probably cursed or some shit, so he wasn’t all that upset about getting rid of the cash. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, sir!”

While Yachi counted out the change, Terushima turned his head to study Tetsurou’s expression; there didn’t appear to be any silent signals being sent out from his hazel cat eyes, and his posture was normal, unassuming. The cute desk worker was probably too nervous to notice anything wrong with the picture, anyway. Kuroo could only watch as the kid accepted the change from Yachi and pocketed it, sending her a charming smile as she held out the key for room #7.

“Thanks, Yachi-chan.”

“Y-You’re welcome! If you need anything, please call the front desk!”

“Will do. Have a good night.”

“Y-Yeah, you too!” She waved.

 

Terushima tugged his boyfriend along down the hallway, only turning the sweet gesture into a rough one when he was sure Yachi could no longer see them. His left hand grabbed onto Kuroo’s bare forearm instead, nails nearly breaking the skin from how hard he was holding the hostage in place.

“Sweet girl,” The criminal commented as they walked. “I might have to ditch you for the night and see if she’ll join me in one of those honeymoon suites.”

“I don’t think you’re her type.” Kuroo replied coolly.

_Seriously, how long have I been unconsciously suicidal? The gun’s still friggin loaded, idiot!_

“So? Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun, Pegasus!” Terushima teased mercifully.

“It kind of does, actually…”

“Whatever,” The blonde rolled his eyes, stopping at door seven, styled with two black feathers. “Open the door.”

Kuroo’s blood ran cold when he accepted the key from Kobra Kid, realizing that once he stepped inside this room…it would just be he and Terushima. There was no chance of anyone being a witness to his murder, no chance that anyone would suspect the bags were full of millions. Turning the key and twisting the knob was a damning feeling for the prisoner. The survival part of his brain wouldn’t allow his legs to move forward even an inch, understanding the fear and weariness sneaking through his courage; Terushima went forward, but stopped when he realized that the object his left hand held onto wasn’t budging.

Both of his dark eyebrows scrunched downwards as he turned around to glare at Kuroo.

“Let’s go.” He demanded.

 _That’s a little room_ , Tetsurou thought, eyes wide as saucers, glancing over the blonde’s shoulders and into the bedroom. _It’s too little. I can’t be in a small space with this guy, it’s too intense. The range of the gun would kill me with one shot because of how close the barrel would be no matter where I tried to run…I can’t go in there with him. I can’t. I won’t._

“I said,” Terushima growled, jerking the taller man forward. “Let’s _go_.”

Kobra Kid used all his strength to tug his hostage inside, shutting the door behind them and unknowingly sending a surge of anxiety through Kuroo, who could do nothing but remain standing stiffly, afraid to move or even breathe. The room was quiet enough where any little movement would be extremely noticeable; as their request, the bed was large and draped in black silk, cute condiments spread all over the place. Orange curtains hid the sliding door that lead directly outside, where the Trans Am was parked roughly twenty-feet away. In another world, this setting would have been nice.

But in a hostage situation, it was anything but promising.

_Okay…okay. Calm, Kuroo. Just remain calm._

“Nice room! Terushima likey.”

Kobra Kid tugged the black-haired mechanic over to the end of the bed, releasing his violent grip so he could adventure the room. Tetsurou tried to think his way to a cool, relaxed state of mind.

 _It’s all okay. He’s not going to have sex with you or anything…it’s just a cover-up. I mean, who wouldn’t want to have sex with you, but that’s besides the point_. Kuroo quietly released an even breath as Terushima opened up a drawer. _The only thing you can do is remain calm; that way your head is clear. You’ll be able to find an escape much easier that way. Although…if that escape plan has to do with running out of this room…what will happen at the end of the day? Will Terushima shoot me and take off, or does he value me as a hostage? Who’s going to win if we battle it out?_

 

_Am I gonna be the one left standing?_

 

“Ha!” Kobra Kid laughed, taking something out of the drawer. “Look, Kuroo—condoms!”

 _Seriously_ , Tetsurou wondered. _How fucking old is this kid?_

“Oi—sit down. I wanna watch the news.”

Kuroo obeyed, sitting down on the edge of the bed tensely, but Terushima nudged him off and sent him to the ground so he could watch over the prisoner. The TV was already on a Tokyo news channel—both boys went silent, listening to the reporter as the topic turned from professional sport scandals to criminal activity. Terushima turned the volume up to a clear level.

“…Earlier today at the Scarecrow Unit of Better Living Industries, a gang of robbers _raided_ the bank and managed to steal a rough total of seven million dollars, all taken from a locked safe belonging to one of the bank’s wealthiest customers. The hefty amount of money within the account has been under suspicion for possibly being gang or yakuza related.” The female reporter explained.

“Make it eight million.” Terushima cackled. The noise sounded on-edge, but Kuroo was too focused to really analyze the sound; the _yakuza_ were involved in this, too?

“Police arrived at the scene after a panic button was pressed by one of the employees. The robbery team call themselves the ‘killjoys’ and are all well-known criminals from Battery City, a little ways West of Tokyo. Thankfully, no one was injured or killed in the incident, but reports mention that a single customer was still inside the building when the robbers struck. No information on this person has been discussed with the public yet. Six of the robbers have been taken into custody—past arrests show that one of the killjoys was missing from the usual line-up, but police have only mentioned those first six arrests. All robbers wore animal head masks to cover their identities, although one of the bank’s tellers held at gun point said that the leader of the group took off his mask for a short moment during the raid.”

“Idiot Atsumu…”

Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat when the video of the reporter was replaced by footage from the scene at Scarecrow. Shirabu had survived the ordeal and was seen crying to the policemen while explaining the situation; Reon’s expression was as horrified as ever, but what really stood-out to the hostage was a tiny view of the alley in which Terushima and he had escaped from—there were no tire marks in the dirt, destroyed by the way Kobra Kid throttled the engine, swaying the Firebird’s back wheels to brush aside the imprints. No wonder they hadn’t mentioned a getaway car yet.

“…The latest report from the Tokyo Police Station states that after many hours of interrogation, the leaders of the Killjoys have finally decided to cooperate. No names are being shared at this point in time, and no clue as to where the millions of dollars are now has been given. This is Yu Kagawa from Tokyo Live…”

The TV screen changed to a darker scene, snapping Tetsurou out of his trance; his eyes began to drift down aimlessly, but stopped and did a double-take as they caught sight of a new image. Terushima’s reflection was bouncing off the left half of the screen, large and detailed for all to see. Kuroo stared for a long moment, the image clicking two links together within his chest, elevating a strange air of confidence around his heart.

 

Terushima looked terrified.

 

His usual playful eyes were blank and dazed, the emotion of _fear_ dancing around inside the almond hue, making the rest of his features look ten-times more obvious to read. Those short, dark eyebrows were pushed together with anxiety much similar to Kuroo’s from earlier, and Kobra Kid’s lips were open an inch or so to allow his almost heavy breaths to puff out. His long fingers were picking at the remote buttons nervously, adding to the overall frightened expression on his youthful face.

 _…Wow_ , Kuroo thought in shock, unable to stop looking at the reflection. _So he is insecure after all._

Within the blink of an eye, the look of horror was gone, replaced by a confident demeanor that the mechanic could now see wasn’t as collected as he originally thought. Something was definitely missing from his casual attitude. Kuroo realized it was probably certainty. Despite all those things the kid said…he didn’t actually know that they were going to get off scotch-free.

_No—wait—not ‘they’. Him. Why do I keep making that mistake?_

“So, _darling_ …” Terushima purred, throwing the remote behind him and peering down at Kuroo. “What position should we try first?”

The blonde cackled at his own joke, pretending like he hadn’t just been panicking over the recent news about the robbery. Kuroo almost rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead so Terushima wouldn’t notice that his insecurity had been found out.

“Maybe we should get to know each other before taking that big step,” The criminal suggested with a tired sigh, running a hand through his greasy hair. “What’s your first name?”

“Tetsurou.”

“Hmm…Tetsurou Kuroo. That’s pretty hot.”

The confidence backing-up Tetsurou’s previously fragile ego caused him to act a little braver, turning his head right and up to look at the face of his captor.

“Who exactly are you?” Kuroo asked quietly.

Terushima seemed a little surprised at the forwardness, but answered none of the less.

“I’m who I’ve got to be.”

The black-haired young man nodded shortly, turning back around without another word. The teenager hopped off the bed while giving him a look of waiting; Kuroo noticed and tried not to return the prying gaze.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Aren’t you gunna pry more?” Terushima asked.

“No…” The mechanic shook his head. “That answered my question fully.”

It really had. Terushima’s answer was almost exact to what Kuroo would have said, had the question been rebounded. His entire life had to be adjusted to what the world threw at him, which was a lot. Terushima probably came from a lower social class, maybe ended-up an orphan, only to be taken in by some yakuza group or even a gang. His longing for a better life caused him to take risks, go against natural order to obtain a sense of control and take what he thought he deserved. Judging on the blonde’s criminal activity and financial needs, it was apparent that he was _just_ a bit more of a low life than the innocent bystander was. They took their anger out in different ways, however, which was the biggest difference between the two.

“Why did you rob Scarecrow?” Kuroo tried.

“No no no,” The kid laughed, shaking his head. “That’s not a personal question.”

_Um, yeah, it kinda is…_

“I’ll give another example; what’s your favorite color?”

The mechanic didn’t see why he should answer that question when Terushima hadn’t answered his. The blonde accepted this with a roll of his eyes, sliding off the bed to investigate their surroundings. He strolled around the motel room for a minute, money bags still held tightly in his left hand; another sign of anxiety Tetsurou had missed on account of his own inner-ramblings. Everything inside the motel room was set-up for a relaxing, passionate night for couples, equipped with romantic music, lighting options, protection, etc. etc. Here they were, two young men sharing this room together for one night while on the run from justice.

Things were bound to get really weird, right?

“Ugggghhh,” The blonde sighed heavily, slipping his red jacket off to reveal his thin, toned arms, along with the yellow handgun, which he grabbed onto. “I’m beat. I need a nice long shower.”

_There it is._

Kobra Kid’s eyes turned mischievous as he glanced around the bedroom, not giving Kuroo the satisfaction of a happy little moment to consider escaping while Terushima was occupied.

“Looks like you’re coming in with me.”

“P-Pardon?” Kuroo almost choked.

“Well we could shower _together_ , don’t get me wrong, but I think I can keep an eye on you better if we take turns,” Terushima smirked while kicking his boots off. “Come on—it’s already late, and I wanna get some sleep.”

“B-But…I…I don’t…”

“It’s okay to look, but each touch is gunna cost you a dollar.”

Tetsurou’s mouth hung open as he was forcibly dragged into the small bathroom along with the gun and duffel bags full to the brim with cash. The bathroom had a toilet, a black sink, a large tub and a separate shower, which ended-up being the killjoy’s choice after throwing the bags into the empty tub a few feet away. He grabbed something from his pocket and turned to face Kuroo, who stood taller than him inside the tiny room.

“Turn around, hands together.”

 _Fine_ , Tetsurou thought, obeying as his heart sunk. _But only because you have a gun_.

Terushima touched Kuroo’s bare skin for the first time, sending a frightened shiver through the hostage’s body. An itchy, rough rope was wrapped around his wrists, fabric poking and irritating the skin as it was woven tighter and tighter around the area. The kid tugged the rope upwards, tying the knot around Kuroo’s elbows so escape would be much more difficult to reach; the situation was only getting worse, as the hostage predicted upon entering the motel. Kuroo silently cursed the blonde and let himself be pushed down onto the toilet seat, getting a perfect view of the entire bathroom from his station.

 

That was exactly the problem.

 

“Tight enough?”

Kuroo resisted mumbling under his breath and nodded.

“Good. Keep in mind I still have this,” Terushima said, moving the gun around. “So don’t try anything.”

“I won’t.”

With that being finalized, the kid stepped away from Kuroo and began getting undressed without a second thought.

_Oh dear god…_

Terushima tugged the sleeveless shirt off first, ruffling up his hair in the process and tossing the article onto the side of the tub; Tetsurou desperately looked up at the ceiling for a distraction, determined not to let these sick antics get the best of him. _Admitting_ the attractive physical qualities of the criminal was much different than keeping the fact entirely to himself. With how confident Kobra Kid acted about his body even with clothing _on_ , Kuroo guessed he would be teased relentlessly about how impressive Terushima’s junk was. If he kept his gaze trained on the ceiling, the image wouldn’t be burned into his brain, but even so, his cheeks would most likely flush as deep a red as Yachi’s had been at the front desk. This was a lose-lose situation, which unfortunately, was nothing new to poor Kuroo. More swift noises in front of the shower told the hostage that Terushima was totally naked, now, and to avoid temptation he closed his eyes tightly, praying for some magical force to shower mercy instead of water onto fair skin. He had no such luck.

“Now, now, don’t be shy!” Terushima cooed playfully. The shower head was turned on, the sound of cascading water filling the bathroom. “Look at me for a second.”

 _Yeah right,_ Tetsurou thought, remaining still _. I know this trick—not doing it. My mom knows I’m gay, but I’m not itching to show up on the news being caught inside a love motel ogling a wanted bank robber._

“Kuuurrroo…don’t make me whip my gun out at you!” He added lightly.

_The things I could do if he didn’t have a weapon._

It took Kuroo a long moment to force his eyes open and angle his head back down to glance at Terushima; his hazel eyes tried to focus on only the details of the blonde’s upper body, slim and toned, but not showcasing a great amount of strength. Kuroo knew this wasn’t true because Terushima had successfully thrown him around, dragged his shocked body like it was nothing. His smooth collarbones were the most impressive feature, leading right up to his thin, delicate looking throat and pointed chin. The prisoner realized he had just checked part of his captor out and swallowed angrily, staring back at Terushima’s childish eyes.

“Like what you see?” The blonde asked curiously.

“…Don’t see much.”

Kuroo hadn’t meant that as a “tiny dick” joke, but Terushima took it so, smirking darkly and puffing his chest out a little further.

“Whatever you say, _Tetsurou_. When you’re ready, I’ll be willing to give you a V.I.P tour of this monster.”

Kobra Kid fluidly stepped into the shower, but his refusal to pull the curtain forward forced Tetsurou to watch as the steamy water splattered across the criminal’s bare chest. It looked like a scene from a movie where the hot guy gets all wet from the pool or something—not that Kuroo watched those kinds of movies. He had to watch this one, however, because the second he tried looking away, Terushima snapped at him.

“Eyes over here,” The killjoy ordered. “I want to be able to read those cat eyes of yours. Remember what I said about escaping?”

“…Yes.” Kuroo mumbled quietly.

“Great—so keep your eyes up.”

The black-haired man had no choice but to scan over the blonde’s entire body as he looked up, eyes previously staring a hole through the flooring. The guy was only _three-feet_ away—how could he avoid looking again? Due to the close proximity, his sight didn’t go blank when passing over the ‘monster’ Terushima was referring to. Kobra’s legs were shorter than Kuroo’s, extending a mild length up to his pointy hip bones, but despite the narrowness and obvious signs of malnutrition, Terushima’s body was fit and athletic. Not too breakable, not too built. Kuroo got his first good look at the driver’s figure, noticing how the younger man’s waist was small, his shoulders only a bit wider and much more rounded than Tetsurou’s. As the hostage mentioned before, he was shocked he hadn’t seen Terushima in a modeling ad before. Underneath those black jeans and red jacket were works of art, wonders that didn’t have any place on your everyday felon; Kuroo guessed this youngster probably put more into his appearance than the others in his gang, as proven by the ragged appearance of Atsumu, who didn’t dress _nearly_ as slick as Terushima. Maybe they couldn’t pull the look off as well as the blonde did, or maybe they were just too evil to care. The point was, Terushima had all the stuff. Perfectly average ab muscles, a chest bone to die for, a jawline that could give you a papercut and hips made for kissing affectionately. Or passionately, it could go either way.

In another world, he was a top model, a famous racecar driver, a rich-ass punk with two women at his side.

 

Now as far as his _package_ went…it was inhumanly beautiful, sure…but Kuroo had seen bigger.

 

Annnnd there came the blush.

 

Tetsurou swallowed again, hating the smirk he was met with upon meeting Terushima’s almond eyes again. The blonde didn’t comment this time, waiting for another opportunity to strike with embarrassment but now taking a short moment to lather his hair up with water and begin humming a catchy tune. The sound echoed off the walls, providing Kuroo with a tiny distraction from the nudeness three-feet away, if only for a minute. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to gather some kind of control on the situation, which wasn’t likely, considering Terushima still had a gun sitting on the soap holder, had locked the door and was forcing Kuroo to watch him shower. The idea was as sick as it was creative. Kuroo could hardly keep his face from burning-up while sitting on the toilet seat, awkwardly waiting for the time to pass so they could return to the bedroom. Kobra Kid wasn’t totally relaxed, but his shoulders lost some of their tenseness when the warm water soothed the muscles below; he watched Kuroo out of the corner of his eye, pushing his hair back with the shower head current.

“If you want, I can help you bathe when I get done here,” Terushima offered, _almost_ achieving innocence. “As much as I’d like to be entertained by you trying to wash yourself with your hands tied behind your back, I like the first option better. You’ve got a nice body...it would be fun to explore.”

“No thank you.” Kuroo answered honestly. The idea of someone with a gun touching him in an intimate manner made him a little sick. “Take your time…”

“To correct your question from earlier,” The blonde prompted slowly. He was now pouring a generous amount of rosemary scented shampoo into his hair, darkened by the water. “I wasn’t the one who robbed Scarecrow—that was all Atsumu’s idea. I just provided the means of escaping the police.”

“…From where I come from, that’s accessory to robbery.”

Terushima laughed a bit, styling his locks in a sharp mohawk with the help of the shampoo’s bubbles.

“Now you answer my question. What’s your favorite color?”

 _Sure as hell isn’t yellow_ , Tetsurou thought, accidently staring when Kobra Kid turned around to rinse his hair, revealing a small, but firm and adorable butt. _How could it look so badass with clothing on?_

“Um……red.” Kuroo answered quietly. He was low-key afraid of speaking louder than a whisper.

“Red, huh?” Terushima replied, turning back around. Kuroo jerked his head back upwards. “So you’re saying you would rather have my jacket than Tendou’s?”

“No no no; this one’s…this one’s nice. I’m just saying my favorite color is red.”

Kobra Kid hummed thoughtfully, making eye contact with his hostage as the body soap ran down his body. Making eye contact with someone showering was one of the weirdest things Kuroo had ever done. He kinda felt like he was filming a terrible porno or something.

Not that he watched those, either.

The awkwardness faded some when Kuroo finally distracted himself enough by thinking of the many (two) hot girls he had slept with before; they were the only memories he could come up with that successfully ripped his attention from the current situation. Terushima really didn’t help by washing himself seductively, smirking when Kuroo was caught looking, even though that’s exactly what the criminal ordered him to do…he was overplaying every little movement, from wiping himself with the wash rag to cleaning the dirt off his hands. It felt like the blonde was two inches from his face rather than a few feet away.

 

Kuroo still hated Terushima for taking him captive and holding a fucking gun to his head, but he wouldn’t deny that in another world, he might want to go out with the kid some time.

 

“Ahhhh…I needed that,” The blonde sighed once all the soap rinsed off his bare body. “You sure you don’t want one, too? I’m not opposed to helping you out.”

“No thank you.”

“That’s not fair—you got to see _me_ naked! It’s only fair that I get to see _you_ naked!”

Kuroo remained quiet and prayed the act would finalize his decision. Terushima ended the conversation and grabbed an orange towel from the rack beside the hostage’s head, deepening the poor bastard’s blush due to the close proximity of the ‘monster.’ Kobra Kid patted his flushed face down first, lightly wiping the moisture off the remainder of his figure before _finally_ granting the mechanic relief by wrapping the towel around his waist. He heard Kuroo’s quiet sigh of relief and smirked to himself once last time—his eyes locked on the orange scented lotion sitting on the rack beside the toilet.

“Good, they have lotion. My legs get dry wearing those dirty jeans all day…”

Terushima propped his bare left leg up on Kuroo’s thigh, snatching the lotion and squeezing a few drops out; a gulp was heard as the blonde slowly massaged the cream onto his shin and calf muscle, a hint of a smile on his cruel lips. He switched to the other leg and went through the same process, wiping the excess orange lotion onto Kuroo’s cheek and rubbing it in harshly.

The other did nothing, and allowed Terushima to lead him out of the bathroom, moneybags, clothing and gun in hand.

Relief from the sexual tension was most welcomed, but Kuroo still wasn’t in a very safe mood as the blonde sat him down on the bed so he could slide his underwear on and throw the towel somewhere within the room.

“Maybe we should watch a movie first—you know…get in the _mood_.” Terushima laughed, slicking his hair back with the excess water clinging to the locks. “I’m glad you’re not one of those annoying hostages that tries to threaten their captor every minute of every day; those are the worst, you know what I mean?”

“No.”

“Good,” The kid smirked. He plopped down on the right side of the bed, underwear sticking to his hipbones and making him look even more alluring than usual. “If I were you, I’d stay the same as you are. No one likes an annoying hostage. They only get themselves into even more troub—”

 

A split second changed the course of Kuroo’s evening.

 

As Terushima was speaking, his left hand holding the gun went to rest on the mattress; Kuroo was only a little over an arm’s reach away from the object. The barrel was close to its owner, but Terushima’s hand released the handle in order for him to adjust the waistband sliding downwards on his hips. The survival instinct within the hostage was triggered, crazy and slightly suicidal ideas shocking his mind immediately as his eyes widened.

_I’m…shooting out of this room. Because I sure don’t like the company._

Before Terushima could finish his sentence about irritating hostages, Kuroo whipped his entire body to the right, swinging his legs above the bed and kicking the gun off the sheets, sending it flying into the nearest wall.

And then, Kuroo ran for his life.

 _Run away like it was yesterday! Run away from here!_ The mechanic screamed at himself, turning around hurriedly so he could push the sliding door open with his bound hands; he didn’t spare a glance at Terushima and exited the love motel, sprinting across the parking lot towards the Firebird Trans Am. _I don’t have a plan…but that wasn’t planned, either, so just keep going! You’re gunna be the one left standing. You’re gunna be the one left standing!_

The cold night air sent a shiver down his body, a spoiler for what was to come—his heart was pounding with exertion and adrenaline, sensing the freedom and safety somewhere ahead, where a handful of people were walking down main street and entering late night coffee shops. If he could make it there, someone would see his tied hands and help him. All he had to do was run. Run away from the _Crow’s Nest_ and get the hell away f—

 

A step past the Firebird, Kuroo heard a gun load.

 

_No. I was so close…I was so fucking close. I was almost out of this nightmare! FUCK!_

 

“And here I thought you weren’t a troublemaker, Kuroo Tetsurou.” Terushima huffed. His voice was close, and a defeated Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks, chest stalling its breaths as anxiety and agony took over once more. Surely he would be shot this time…

“Turn the fuck around.”

The mechanic did as his captor ordered, head dropping in miserable failure; only then could he see the yellow gun being held maybe a few inches away from his forehead. Terushima must have caught-up fairly quickly, and Kuroo felt stupid about believing the gun to have been loaded earlier—obviously a criminal wouldn’t leave it loaded when the frickin thing was inside his jacket, pointing towards himself. Maybe his chance of survival had been missed at the front desk, when they were talking to Yachi. The dim lights of the city a few blocks away seemed darker than ever as Kuroo dared to look into Terushima’s blazing eyes.

Kobra Kid pressed the tip of the cool metal against Kuroo’s forehead.

“Turn around and keep running,” He hissed dangerously, voice hardly above a whisper. “…I _dare_ you.”

The black-haired man said nothing. All he could think about, see, feel was the cold, chilling surface of the yellow handgun.

“That’s what I fucking thought,” The blonde snapped, grabbing onto Kuroo’s bare forearm and jerking him forward. The gun was still pressed against his head, which explained why Kuroo couldn’t move on his own. “Come on.”

Terushima forced the mechanic to walk beside him, back towards the motel in total silence, the only noise audible being the criminal’s angry huffs of air. His companion didn’t even feel the way Kobra Kid’s sharp nails broke through the skin on his arm, right below the jacket sleeve. All he could focus on was the fact that his first attempt at escape would most likely be his last—he had failed, and now, Terushima would _never_ take the gun away from his head, never stop threatening him with death. The attempt was so short Kuroo didn’t have time to think about failure, but now…the situation was perfectly clear. His escape wasn’t meant to be.

Kuroo was not coming out of this situation alive.

 _This world is after me_ , the hostage thought darkly. _But that means it’s after you, too, Terushima._

~~~-~~~

Terushima grumbled the entire trip back to the motel, cursing under his breath at Kuroo and continuing to drag him around until they made it back inside. Karma hit Kuroo instantly, and the moment Terushima pulled the curtains closed, he found himself being forced onto the bed face-first. His first terrified thoughts turned sexual, and once again, his survival instinct kicked in, causing him to thrash and kick at the criminal holding him down.

“W-Wait, _stop_!!!” He begged, eyes widening to the size of saucers. “D-Don’t— _please_ —I-I won’t try to escape again, I swear!!! P-Please, don’t—”

“Shut up already!” Terushima snapped, ripping the prickly ropes off Kuroo’s wrists in one movement. The hostage gave a surprised yelp at the harsh pain, but froze momentarily when the gun was moved to press against the back of his head. “Turn on your back so I can tie you up again—and do _not_ make me repeat myself, Kuroo.”

_Okay…okay. Just tying me up! It’s okay…it’s all okay!_

The mechanic dared to slowly turn over onto his back, panicking a little when the blonde snatched hold of his wrists again and began tying them to the headboard behind him. Terushima looked pissed, but not as pissed as Kuroo honestly expected. Then again, he was still managing to hold a gun to Tetsurou’s head even while tying a knot behind the headboard, so his hidden rage probably gave him super powers. He didn’t look as attractive when upset, which was a small pity.

“These pigs are after me, after you…so what do you do? Exactly what I told you _not_ to. This is what you get, piece of shit.” Terushima mumbled aggressively, standing to the side of the mattress and admiring his work. Kuroo’s arms were resting above his head, pressed against the headboard and separated from each other to prevent fiddling with the rope. The itchy texture dug into his already rubbed-raw wrists again. Not that Terushima noticed. It hurt like hell, but the mechanic could only focus on one source of pain at a time.

 

Once Kobra Kid was sure Kuroo’s wrists were bound enough, he glared and pressed the yellow gun right between his hazel eyes.

 

“Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo…” He teased, a hollow point smile appearing on his lips when the hostage’s mouth fell open in terror. “You just don’t know how to play your cards, do you? Everyone knows the bad guys win in the end. It’s just common knowledge! Running away like that…well—it only worsened your slim odds. You know that, don’t you, Tetsurou?”

The young man’s breath hitched when Terushima tilted the gun slightly, playing with his tense emotions.

“So naïve…I bet this is your first time seeing a hand-gun so closely, huh?”

Kuroo didn’t answer. His mind was blank, but his heart began to feel the high amount of horror hidden within his body and began pounding in response.

“I guess I’ll have to show you just how quickly I could put a bullet through your head and end it all. I really don’t need you along on this trip, kitty-chan.” Terushima cooed. “If I killed you now, my plan will still continue on…”

The blonde’s finger fiddled with the trigger, and Kuroo suddenly remembered Shirabu’s terrified expression back at the Scarecrow Unit when Atsumu and the others came in, causing the teller to pee his pants. His heart went on a rampage at the memory, thudding faster and faster behind his chest bone, the noise echoing louder and louder as it waited for Terushima to pump a round of silver through its owner’s head. The Kobra Kid’s threats didn’t continue. Aside from their room on the lobby floor, the motel was utterly silent, which allowed Terushima to hear a specific noise loud and clear.

The hostage’s heartbeat increased in volume. It took a moment for the youngster to realize what he was hearing, but when it clicked, his narrowed eyes glanced down at Kuroo’s chest; he could actually _see_ the spot where Tetsurou’s heart was pounding beneath the t-shirt where the jacket wasn’t covering. _Ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump_ …the sound was shockingly loud compared to the silence of the love hotel. Kuroo himself didn’t notice because he had closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to see something nice before his ultimate demise. He tried thinking of his mother, one of the only good things remaining in his life; he tried thinking of her hands, how soft and gentle they were, and how he always liked to hold them when they walked together, no matter how old and adult-ish he was. Dying wouldn’t be so terrible…no one _wants_ to die, but maybe tonight he could try, just to be diff—

Suddenly, the coldness against Kuroo’s forehead disappeared, replaced by a warm surface pressing against his lips.

It took him a good five-seconds to realize Terushima was now _kissing_ him. By that time the blonde had deepened the kiss, his tongue ring sliding over Kuroo’s bottom lip playfully; the kiss felt awfully comforting, but whether or not Kobra Kid meant for it to be so was debatable. Maybe they would talk about it tomorrow. In the moment, Tetsurou could do nothing but remain still as a statue, beyond the point of being shocked as the young criminal continued rubbing his snarky lips all over the mechanic’s.

This was definitely the most exciting his life had ever been, even if most of that excitement involved terror.

Terushima’s hand not holding the gun came up to touch Kuroo’s jaw, moving his lips against the hostage’s one final passionate time before he pulled away with a sharp breath. The act managed to get Kuroo to open his eyes, although his gaze was stupid and blank looking. The blonde’s lips were red and a bit damp, but he lifted his hand up to wipe away the wetness on _Kuroo’s_ lips instead of his own.

 

“Get some sleep,” Terushima ordered. “You’re gunna need it.”

 

Kuroo felt so confused and scared he let the incident go without a single thought—he fell asleep within _minutes_ , the petrifying image of a blonde driving a cool car stuck in his mind as he drifted off, sinking into the love mattress as his heartbeat cut-off, the noise fading out of the room. He missed the way Terushima’s shaking hands fiddled frantically to switch the safety button on the gun and the way he stumbled backwards the second Tetsurou’s handsome hazel eyes closed for the night.

 

_Gravity don’t mean too much to me_

_I’m who I’ve got to be_

_These pigs are after me, after you_

_Run away like it was yesterday_

_When we could run away_

_When we could run away, run away from here_

_—Bulletproof Heart_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Kuroo...your gayness is your weakness! Don't fall for these tricks! And Shima, how did you get yourself roped into this mess?!
> 
> Thoughts from our getaway guy coming in the next fic of DANGER DAYS


End file.
